


Red Alert

by Mintysprouts



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintysprouts/pseuds/Mintysprouts
Summary: Hux really should have gone to the bridge to do his job during a red alert, but Kylo Ren is too good of a temptation. Besides, his officers are competent enough to handle one little incident.Or: Kylo convinces Hux to focus on him instead of the alarms.Inspired directly by this amazing collab between goldyloins and itssteffnow! https://twitter.com/thegoldyloins/status/1350213519279534081?s=19TFA-ishHux is still General and Kylo is still working under Snoke.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Red Alert

Alarms were blaring and red lights flashed around them in the otherwise darkened ship, but the strong hands wrapped around Hux's wrists felt too good to scramble out of. They were just to the edge of going further than shoving tongues down each other's throat while shirtless when the red alert went off. The General's datapad was pinging frantically from officers in various parts of the chain of command begging for orders.  
  
Kylo gripped tighter, pulling a soft sound from his captive. "Don't go. It's likely a false alarm. They can handle themselves." Hux had to strain to hear him, but the lilt in the knight's voice sounded strained, needy. Exactly how Hux liked him.  
  
Arching his back, he pressed their bodies tighter together, relishing the possessive grip on his waist as Kylo returned the gesture with a hard roll of his hips. Alerts be damned, he wasn't going to leave this easily.  
  
"Ren," he murmured, hardly audible over the din. Then he leaned his head forward, kissing along that strong jaw he envied and breathing into Kylo's ear, "Take me."  
  
While it wasn't the sexiest thing Hux had ever uttered during their sessions, one wouldn't know it with how Kylo's pupils widened before he was kissing his lover's neck. The hand that had been on his waist traveled to his chest, laying there rather softly as Kylo shuddered with need. The kisses grew bolder, adding teeth and tongue, nips that were quickly laved over. Hux didn't need the gentle treatment, hardly ever liked it, but he found it just more than tolerable at the moment. Impatient, he bucked his hips again, punctuating his words and making it clear that it was an order.  
  
The knight grinned wolfishly against Hux's flesh and gave his earlobe a sharp little bite. "You know you don't give me orders, General. But a request, hmm, perhaps I'll indulge." His hand holding Hux's wrists loosened just enough for him to flip the man around, then pinned him hard against the wall once more. The redhead groaned as he felt Kylo's need even through layers of fabric and tried grinding his ass back against him. Only to receive a swift smack to one cheek and a growl in his ear. "Maybe you didn't understand me. Beg, General."  
  
Hux hated it when Kylo used his rank like this. When the man was feeling more submissive and melted to putty in Hux's clever hands, being called only by his title felt powerful; it gave him a thrill that he had Snoke's little dog begging to be touched. But in moments like these, when Kylo was pinning him down and laying punishing bites to the backs of his shoulders, forcing Hux to bend to his liking, he hated these. Or so he tried desperately to convince himself.  
  
"Are you going to fuck me or not, Ren? I'll gladly go back to the bridge and do my job if you're only intent on teasi--" He was cut off by the feeling of a heavy length pressed against him, thick and throbbing, and he quivered much to his dismay. When had the man pulled his pants down? Or had he merely freed his cock? Hux was given little time to think, however, as the hand that had spanked him was tugging at his jodhpurs, yanking them down just enough to have Hux exposed. That beast of a cock pressed between his thighs and Hux felt the air leave his lungs. He'd never get used to the size.  
  
Rather surprisingly, Kylo was taking enough time to make things pleasurable for the both of them; Hux shivered again at the feeling of a cool, slick wetness dripping down his ass, then Kylo's ridiculous fingers working it over his hole. When in blazes did he get the lubricant?  
  
One finger pressed in and jolted Hux out of his head, stuttering his thoughts as it almost too quickly moved in and out of him, spreading the lubricant to every inch of his insides. A second finger quickly followed, and Hux was able to tell the exact moment Kylo's resolve snapped when he barely got two pumps in before adding a third finger and pulling a hard gasp from the General.  
  
This was much quicker than their usual routine; he was used to being slowly taken apart, and even for their quickies in a dark and empty hallway Kylo was usually better behaved. This felt different, hotter. The twinge of pain accented the perfect grind of those fingers against his prostate, and Hux found himself making a disappointed sound when he was suddenly left empty, rocking his hips back to chase that fullness.  
  
He didn't need to silently beg for much longer. That blunt head he knew so well was pressing in and his mouth opened in a silent moan as his eyes fluttered. No, he'd never get used to this stretch. Especially as the further Kylo pressed in, the thicker he felt, until finally he was hilted and Hux felt so deliciously full. It didn't last long.  
  
Another growl was Hux's only warning before Kylo set a brutal pace, fucking into his lover with a reckless need, seemingly self serving in the way he chased his orgasm. Hux couldn't move, his arms strained and still pinned high above his head and his hip held under a vice grip that pulled him into every thrust. All he could do was hang his head and pant, his own cock bobbing with every push and dripping onto the floor between his feet. He found himself moaning, muttering praises and at some point asking-- no, he knew he was begging-- for Kylo to fill him up, to make him come. The hulking man was more than happy to comply, releasing Hux's hip in favor of reaching around for his cock. The pump of his fist matched his thrusting hips, and Hux swore he could see stars. Shit, he was feeling too good, he wouldn't last long.  
  
Kylo seemed to read his mind, blast him, and bit down so suddenly on Hux's shoulder that the redhead cried out loudly, and with just a few more strokes from both sides he was falling apart, his hips bucking in quick movements as he painted the wall with his spend. Kylo seemed to perform on cue and made a guttural, animalistic sound as he slammed home and came right after, giving Hux what he wanted with every residual jerk of his hips as his cock pulsed another spurt of come.  
  
Their mutual panting filled the otherwise quiet room-- wait, quiet? Hux's eyes fluttered open and he took in the bright lights with a squint. The alarms had shut off. Lights were back to functional levels. When--?  
  
Kylo was chuckling behind him, kissing the mark his teeth had left on Hux's shoulder. "I told you they could handle it." Something about his tone had Hux suspicious of the origins of the red alert, but he didn't have the strength to follow through with his questions, not with Kylo grinding his now half-hard cock deep inside him.  
  
He felt filthy. He wanted a shower. Instead, he leaned his head back and caught Kylo's mouth with his, coaxing him into a lingering kiss. As they pulled away to breathe, Hux's voice came low and just a bit hoarse."Well then, this gives you time to fuck me properly now."  
  
Kylo took only a moment to process before he was giving that damned grin again and making Hux moan with another grind of his hips.


End file.
